Quinthrith Marian Gallagher
General Quinthrith Marian "Quinn" Gallagher was born September 22, 2011 outside of London. She is a half-blood witch, through her mother's side. She received her letter to attend Hogwarts and was sorted into House Ravenclaw. She grew up playing piano, taking lessons for a few years before she started to teach herself through books and the internet. Quinn was also known to sing from time to time, but she was much less confident than when she played piano. Appearance In her first year of Hogwarts, Quinn stood at 4'7" tall and was on the slender side. She was pale with a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep brown color, sometimes looking more mahogany in the sunlight. Quinn's eyes have a piercing look about them and she often looked sad, even when she wasn't. Her hair is naturally white-blonde and goes just below her shoulders, the ends being slightly curled. Personality Quinn is on the more introverted side, but she is willing to put herself out there and make friends. She’s the quiet type, often not volunteering answers in class. She prefers to work alone, but allows herself company at times and especially likes helping others if they ever ask. Background Her mother was Marian West and her father was Walfred Gallagher. Shortly after she was born, her mother passed away in an car accident. She had been driving alone and was hit by an oncoming driver. Marian never had the chance to tell Quinn’s father that she was a witch and so Quinn was raised as a muggle child would have been. Her mother had planned on informing Walfred after Quinn's birth, but hadn't had the chance to do it. Marian had been estranged from her side of the family for many years after the death of her own parents. Her only surviving family is her sister, Nora. Upon her mother's death, Walfred changed Quinn's middle name from Lena to Marian in order to honor her memory. Her father remarried a muggle woman some years lat, Rian, and had two more children with her, Brigid and Ciara. Brigid and Ciara are four years Quinn's junior and are twins. Though Quinn's step-mother did not particularly like Quinn, she and her sisters had a deep bond and enjoyed spending time together. Quinn attended muggle school until she received her Hogwarts letter. Her parents were completely taken aback, especially her step-mother. She had always treated Quinn like an outsider, but now had even more reason to do so. Quinn’s father supported her decision to go to Hogwarts to connect more with her mother and her unknown past. Despite Rian's obvious favoritism towards her biological daughters, her father remains oblivious. Miscellaneous *In muggle school, Quinn pursued music. She played piano for her school's small choir and sang in her free time. *She despises being called by her full name and has so far successfully kept her full name a secret. *She owns a reddish screech owl named Tibb Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2030